


Judgement

by OmegaWolfy



Series: I made dis for Blaze [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Death, I killed a lot of characters in this one, Vampires, i'm a horrible human being, looks like We're playing classic, unmentioned story line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Everything Takumi had was taken away from him. When he was ready to go, his fortune seemed to make it all worse. Now, he's out to destroy the life of the man who didn't keep his promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blaze612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze612/gifts).



Waking up in a cold sweat was something Leo had almost come to anticipate. The young prince of Norh had been experiencing this problem for close to a month now. Slowly but surely, his heart rate began to return to almost normal But he was too agitated to fall back asleep. He would probably resort to a common familiarity of his life. Study.

What had the prince waking so suddenly each night, keeping him from getting any substantial amount of sleep or even leave him with the ability to close his eyes for more than a few minutes? Leo’s hands were yet clammy as he pulls a tome from a shelf. The book's cover is worn, was now bending slightly in his clenched grip. Soon, he slams the tome onto a table, too upset even to read.

“You seem stiff.” A rather humored voice has called across the room. Leo’s turned towards his window, gazing into the dark sky of the early morning.

“What do you know?” Leo snaps, not much thinking about the sound of the voice. Who it could belong to. Maybe he would have realized how impossibly familiar it was, had he taken the time to do this simple task.

“I know a lot. Why don’t you try me?” The voice mocks. This time sounding somewhat closer to the prince.

“Why can I not sleep…?” The prince breaks at once, he doesn’t have the luxury of a rested mind.

“Turn around, the answer is right here.” Confusion swamps Leo, he had to be imagining this, but he wanted answers, he craved them, really. Slowly, the prince pivots in his spot, his eyes down low, exhaustion weighing his lids half down, but he refused to let them close. As soon as he tried, he would see everything he didn’t want to see. His family falling. All of them suffering and he isn’t able to help. His sister struck down and not being close enough to help.

At first, there is nothing there. It must just be his sleep deprived mind playing tricks on him. Leo’s ready to turn back to the window when instead he’s thrown towards it. The glass shatters, shards begin to sink into his back, and a figure is pressing him down. A boot in the middle of his chest, forcing Leo’s shoulders down. There was nothing below those blades but a few hundred foot drop.

“Who are you, what do you want? Guar--!” Priorities aren’t exactly in order, but as his gaze meets bright red eyes, his call for help is cut short.

“That’s right, you Norhian scum.” The lips so close to his own move slowly, the figure is slowly leaning closer. “Try to call out all you want, no one’s going to hear you.” More mockery laced his tone.

“But. . . To answer your questions.” He sneers and presses closer to Leo. “You already know who I am, although I don’t expect you to recognize me.” His teeth clench, and Leo grunts, the glass is painful as it digs into his body. But he is able to catch the all too long canine protruding from the man’s upper jaw. The maxillary of such sharpness could only belong to one species of human.

“Vam-pire.” Leo gasps as he is pressed harder against the edge of the window ceil.

“You’re tough,” The vampire frowns and stands back up higher. “I’ll give you that.” Footsteps from the hallway make the male sneer, his fangs on full display, they also rise from the bottom jaw as well. “Damn nuisance.” He scowls before those bright eyes are back on Leo.

“I’m going to make you and everyone of your family members pay. I’m going to make sure you all know just how much you fucked up when you messed with Hoshido.”

Leo’s choking, once again he’s sitting up in his bed. The window intact. His back, unmarred by glass. His sister shaking his shoulders.

“I’m so glad you’re alright!” Elise is crying, she doesn’t look so good.

He pressed her back slowly, trying to breathe. “What happened?” Leo wheezes out, and the blonde wipes her tears in the sheets.

“There was a commotion in your room last night, someone broke in through the window,” Now that he has a second chance to look about, Leo realizes this wasn’t his room. “Xander got there just in time, there was an assassin standing by your bed, but they fled.” She’s crying once more, Leo pats her back slowly, wondering just what had actually happened.

“How did I end up in here?” Slowly, Elise hiccups, trying to regain her composure.

“I’m not sure how to put this, Leo.” Elise says softly, hey hands clutch the blankets.

“Elise,” Leo’s voice gets a little harder, his sibling flinches slightly at the tone.

“You said something to Xander last night, that it wasn’t you who needed to be worried about.” More tears are dripping down her face. “Someone else was. . .also in the castle.” Her eyes meet her brothers, a keen rising in her throat.

“They. . .They killed Camila.” Now Elise is hugging him tightly, Leo feels his own tears coming on, but he can’t let them fall. “She-she was shot from her wyvern. Some- someone cut her throat.” Patting her back, Leo can’t help but feel this situation was familiar. As though he had heard of something similar to it.

 

_ “Hinoka!” Takumi’s shout rings through as a javelin sails over his head. He thought for sure they were aiming at him, he can’t shoot from such a short distance, instead, the projectile goes over him, hitting his elder sister in the side. Her pain filled shout is held back by her clenched teeth as she falls from her pegasus. The winged horse lands trotting towards its master, and Takumi takes aim at the javelin thrower, enraged that the Norhian soldier had the audacity to take an attempt at his sister's life before his own. _

_ “Takumi-” Hinoka’s voice is weak as the arrow is let loose, it only distracts the enemy, but as he’s turning around, Takumi’s met with the sight of a ninja holding his sister up. _

_ “What a promotion I could get for returning with you’re head.” the man chuckles. Another arrow is loosed. Too late. A blade slices. An arrow meets it’s mark. If only the order were reversed. _

 

“It’s not possible.” Leo paces the edge of his room. He won’t go near the now fixed window. Just looking at the glass makes his skin prick, making him feel uncomfortable. According to Xander he looked like a man possessed the night Camilla had died. She had been coming home after training with her mount. No one had known she was in any form of danger until it was too late.

The night before, Leo’s dreams had shown him that familiar figure again. The one with red eyes which seemed to tell him day in, and day out, that he were doomed. This time, he heard a little more of the mysterious man’s plans. Apparently, to make him suffer the same fate he himself did. But that was impossible. Unless. No. He refused to believe it.

“I won’t accept that as an answer.” Turning towards the door, Leo is met by a man he thought to be dead.

“Won’t accept what?” That smile, that pose with crossed arms. The condescending look in his eyes - no. Those eyes were not what he remembered.

“This,” Leo’s voice hardens. He doesn’t move back. “It’s just a figment of my imagination-” A hand wraps around his throat.

“Real enough for you?” Takumi sneers. The long hair that once upon a time, Leo might have braided, was even longer than before. But now the locks were longer. No longer quite as spiky considering the new weight. And his eyes, although full of the same emotions were not the somewhat soft chocolate Leo had loved.

“Or, how about now?” the grip tightens a moment, a strangled gurgle rises in Leo’s throat. His eyes widen as an inhuman strength seems to lift him front the ground. His feet dangle one a moment before he’s dropped. “No. Not yet.” Rings in his mind as he wakes with a start. The last time this happened - Leo throws his blankets from his body. In his night wear, he opens the door to his private quarters and races down the hallway. He desperately rakes his mind for what happened all those years ago. Try and figure out what order the deaths came in. 

Throwing open the door of Elise’s room, the girl is sleeping soundly. Did he have it wrong?

“Tsk tsk.” Leo’s turning quickly. No one was there, but a voice echoes in his mind loudly. “I don’t remember you being so disorganized Leo. What happened? You know it as well as I. First it was My older sister, then --”

“Xander,” Leo’s footsteps are fast. He’s tripping over himself. It wasn’t a week before his sister was buried. Elise doesn’t talk much anymore. She’s afraid to leave her room, or the presence of her brothers. This makes Leo hell bent to make sure she doesn’t get worse, but low and behold, Laslow and Peri are outside of Xander’s room. Laslow’s head facing the wrong direction, Peri’s. . .nowhere to be seen. Slowly, Leo steps over the dead retainers. He can feel his heart breaking, he wasn’t sure he could take his brother’s place -

“I won’t need to…” He says to himself, the door slowly pushing open. If Leo felt sick before, with the gruesome sight of his brother’s sworn protectors bloody corpses, this was nothing compared to the nausea which rose when he entered his brother’s room. With the curtains closed, only the light from the hall shown through the opened door. Falling to his knees, cut his shadow short, and gave Leo the sight he desperately hoped he wouldn’t see. Xander was kneeling, his legs bound at the knees. His own sword deep in his body. Making it look like a seppuku ritual.

The King’s funeral was held the following day. Leo’s coronation, scheduled for the following week.

 

_ Sakura lead Takumi through the palace. The girl was shaking in fright. After Corrin and Azura went missing and the death of Hinoka, Sakura was afraid to be alone. Subaki and Hana couldn’t always keep her mind at ease, so she often went to her brothers. Takumi and Ryoma didn’t mind, in fact, they rather enjoyed having her company closer. Seemed to set them all at peace. They were together, they couldn’t be hurt. _

_ Yawning, Takumi stumbles slightly, to which Sakura reacts by trying to catch him. Smiling, Takumi pats her heads softly. “I’m fine Sakura.” He suppresses a second yawn, and turned to his brother’s quarters. He gives a soft smile at Sakura, not watching where they are going before she stops, rigid. Confused, Takumi follows her gaze. Saizo’s leaning heavily against the wall. _

_ “We’re. . .sorry.” He falls forward, the Ninja hitting the floor roughly, and Takumi pushes Sakura back, it’s already too late to shelter her from the sight, but he turns to her. “Go find Hana or Subaki. Go. Now-” He pushes against her gently, but with enough force to show how serious he is. Rushing to the door, Takumi throws it open. At first, his mind isn’t comprehending the fact he was looking at his brother’s disemboweled body. Then the nausea hit. _

 

Leo held Elise close as he pushed his horse to keep running. The capital was not safe anymore. He was no more rested than he was before, and now was irrationally running to his own grave. Elise had agreed the night before, they couldn’t stay in the capital. They would go to one of their other places. No one would know about it. No one could know. They didn’t speak much anymore, and what they did, they said in hushed tone together. No one else around. And even if there was another living being, with Leo’s spells, they were sure to have total privacy.

“Leo, look out” Elise’s shout jolts the male as he pulls back on the horse’s reins. The animal reacts, and before them are a people. They don’t try to get out of their way, which makes Leo uneasy. No one knew they were leaving. No one knew where they were going. They don’t say anything, and Leo leans closer to Elise.

“If I open my palm behind my back, ride back to the capital as fast as you can. No buts.” He adds as she begins to object, and Leo dismounts.

Approaching, he notices that those blocking the road are in fact armed. Holding his hands behind his back, Leo engages in negotiation. They are ruffians, apparently running a toll road.

“What do you want for payment?” Leo’s eyes narrow. Two of them deliberate a moment.

“The girl.”

“I do not find that a fair trade,” Leo says at once and holds two fingers up. Two more warnings and he wanted Elise to run.

“Oh really, passage for one, we’ll take the other.” One of the ruffians grins, and another nods. Typically, Leo would roll his eyes. But this couldn’t be a coincidence.

“Sister.” He turns only enough to see his sister in his peripheral.

“Brother-” She swallows, obviously afraid.

“How did Princess Sakura die?” The question takes Elise by surprise. She’s already shaky enough as it is, but the girl seems too confused to try and answer right away. She knew Leo had been acting strangely as of late, but this was just proving it.

“She - She was umm… I - I don’t remember, brother.” Tears are welling, and Leo lifts another finger, the ruffians are as confused as Elise.

“If you’re not paying the toll -” the man who seemed to speak for the ruffians is cut short as a tree sprouts from under his feet. Branches snaring and impaling his limbs as though searching for nourishment to keep it growing.

“Leo!” Elise sobs seeing her brother kill the man in cold blood. Soon the other ruffians begin an attack, and Leo gives a signal to his sister. Elise turns the horse so they are going down the way they had come. Finishing off the ruffians quickly, Leo turns, and just as soon, Elise is trotting back. Relief lights Leo’s eyes until he sees how stiff she was.

“It was a trap.” she smiles, a few drops of blood dripping down her lip. But she laughs softly. A sound too pure for the situation. “I. . .remember now. Sakura. She died. Trying. To distract the reinforcements.” Leo is able to rush forwards just as his sister falls from the mount. He pulls her close to him, and loud keen rising in his throat.

 

Leo couldn’t care about the slow clapping getting closer. He’d suffered. He’d suffered the loss of his family, not it seemed it was finally his turn. He laid Elise’s body to the ground, “You deserve a proper burial, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to give that to you, little sister.” He says softly, footsteps are accompanying the clapping.

“Oh, it’s really too bad.” There is that voice again. Every other time Leo heard it he had woken up from a nightmare of some kind. Maybe this hadn’t actually happened. His collar is grabbed before Leo is thrown back. A broken branch of a tree embeds itself into his side. He wheezes out, feeling the blood dripping down into his punctured armor.

“What do you want, Takumi?”

“You act like you can give me what I desire.” The archer is leaning against another, nearby tree. “We both know you can’t. Just like I cannot bring back your family.”

“Hoshido? I’ll give you your people back.” Leo splutters some blood, the droplets hitting the ground, he finds himself laughing. His time was almost up it seemed.

Takumi kicks off from the tree, slowly making his way closer to Leo. His hand finds the metal neck guard and pulls Leo with such force his is free from the branch. A scream had echoed into the air at this time, and soon, the armor is ripped away with a similar amount of force.

“You really are scum.” Takumi scowls, rage and hatred boiling in his veins as he lifts Leo to his level. “As much as I want to kill you, I’d rather see you suffer.” His four fangs are then sinking into Leo’s neck. And once again actions from the once prince make the Norhian prince scream into the night.

  
This time, Leo does wake up. Permanently.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I try to make something sexy. It turns into death and dispair. :D  
> Hope this works Blaze!


End file.
